


Finding Hope Again

by Marinafrancis12



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Alby, Alpha Newt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Gally, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, I'm bringing the ones you know and love back, M/M, Might change as I go Idk yet, My First Fanfic, Oh My God, Omega Thomas, Omega Verse, Slightly alpha Thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinafrancis12/pseuds/Marinafrancis12
Summary: Newt, Minho, and Thomas had been close to losing their mating bond when Newt almost died. Somehow the other gladers managed to save him. The only problem? WCKED is back and wants Thomas to create the cure. Newt will do anything to keep his pack safe. Especially when familiar faces come back into the pack's life. With Thomas slipping into abnormal tendencies can Newt keep everyone together? Can the gladers escape the clutches of the people who want to use their pack dynamics against them?





	1. Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> So I do creative writing all the time but have never posted anything on here. Please keep in mind that I am a human being and I have feelings just like you. I love my writing, and this fanfic, respect that.  
> On that note: Hi! I am super excited to put my spin on this story. I love wolf dynamics! I wanted to put what I was seeing from other thominewt/newtmas fics and add my twist. I love little moments when you have like the right amount of fluff so I focus on that. I do not own any of these characters. Yes, I have not read the books. I read the first one but found out Newt would die and refused to feel that pain in my life. I have seen the first two movies. I refuse to watch Thomas kill Newt so I will not be watching Death Cure. I do not feel like watching my two favorite characters hurt each other. Not about that life. If you see mistakes please let me know!!! Love ya!

Newt jerked awake, flying into a sitting position, breathing heavily. His alpha senses were on high alert surveying his foreign surroundings. He was in what seemed to be a hospital room. The room had a sterile smell that stung Newt’s nose when he took a deep breath. The room had no windows, and was stark white. The white walls had black pictures of what looked to be a human skeleton structure. Newt took in the rest of his surroundings; he realized quickly that he was not alone.

His boys were stationed on either side of him; both in chairs pulled close to the bed. Minho was gripping Newt’s arm in his sleep. His head was laying on the bed on his left and he was snoring softly. Newt squeezed his hand lightly and moved his other to flick the black hair out of his betas eyes. There was a quiet gasp and then his chin was being gripped by Thomas who quickly turned Newt to face him. The omega surveyed him with intensity, his eyes roaming Newt’s face like he was scared that Newt was not actually awake. Newt ignored the flash of alpha pheromones that came causing his eyes to flash, due to the alpha like action of his omega. To other alphas it looked like an act of defiance but to Newt he knew it was just worry.

 

Thomas had always been different from the typical omega. Which is part of the reason Newt and Minho were perfect for him. Thomas for one, had alpha like tendencies. Almost acting like an alpha when the occasion called for one. These alpha qualities caused Newt to not like Thomas when they first met in the glade. Thomas tended to not follow the rules; it took Newt awhile to realize Thomas just had a problem with authority. After realizing who Thomas was, it all clicked. Thomas had been constantly abused for his brain and then for his blood that carried the lifesaving cure. Newt, according to Ava Paige, was the only alpha that Thomas had ever submitted to. Thomas accepted Minho differently, he needed Newt to keep him in line, but Minho kept Thomas grounded with his witty personality. Even when Thomas was at the point of dropping, all it took was a hug from his alpha and a smart ass comment from Minho to knock Thomas back into reality.

Right now Thomas looked perplexed stuck between wanting to throw himself at Newt, or making sure he was actually alive. He went with the former, throwing himself onto his alpha and mewling into his neck. Thomas’s knee hitting Minho on the head jerked him into consciousness. Minho surveyed the scene in front of him then his eyes lit up with joy. Minho then threw himself into the hug as well, once he realized his alpha was finally awake.

 

“Hmmpff!” Newt groaned into both of the boy’s hair, “Hello to you guys to. Tommy stop nuzzling there, you know better!” Thomas, who had been trying to get to Newt’s omega mark, froze and whimpered into his alphas neck once again. Minho took a quick inhale on the other side and drew back to address Newt.

 

“You can’t blame him Newt; you have been unconscious for a week. They told us they weren’t sure if the cure had worked. Or if the stab wound had punctured any other major parts of your heart after surgery,” Minho said meeting his alphas quizzical gaze. Thomas was still wrapped in Newt’s arms mewling softly.

 

“Surgery? What do you mean Surgery?” Newt questioned, turning his gaze to the blubbering omega in his arms. He ran his hand through the brunette’s hair soothingly. “Shhhh, Tommy you’re okay, love I am fine,” Thomas whimpered softly once more; then continued his scenting, Newt turned to his Asian again. “You mean you got the cure to me in time?”

“Yes and no. We got to you after Tommy had…” Thomas let out a deafening squeal of distress, causing Newt to growl lowly at Minho for upsetting him. “Sorry, never mind that part you know what happened. Well after that; Me, Gally, Fry and Brenda got to you. Thomas made us still inject you with the serum. Then Jorge found us, you were barley still alive Newt. We didn’t know what else to do…” Minho trailed off eyes misting over at the memory. While the story was being told Thomas had started crying silently into Newt’s neck.

Newt looked down pulling Thomas away to make eye contact with him. Thomas’s brown eyes were tinged red, he had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked like he hadn’t slept at all since Newt had been out. Newt let his eyes bleed red; Thomas’s gold eyes answered him obediently.

 

“Good boy” Newt addressed him with a nod, kissing his forehead, and proceeding to tuck him back under his chin. Thomas relaxed slightly, finally letting the tension leave his body after a week of wondering if his alpha would ever forgive him for what he did. He hadn’t gotten exactly that, but Newt would reassure him of his actions later. Newt turned his attention back to Minho, who had accidentally let his blue beta eyes out. Newt took an arm away from Thomas and caressed Minho’s face gently. Minho blinked rapidly, looking sheepish and then cleared his throat to continue the previous week’s events.

 

“Umm we didn’t know what else to do Newt. By the time Jorge found us, the cure we brought had started to wear off. You started to get black veins again. Thomas made us take you to Teresa, saying how she said he was the cure…” Newt took in a deep breath, kind of expecting this to be part of the story. He didn’t like it, he knew Thomas was trying to save him but now they would have to deal with WCKED again. “Uhh.. Well we got to WCKED Teresa, Janson, and some other people who worked for WCKED were on the roof. The roof was going to collapse, we saved them. When they got on board Thomas put a gun to her head and threatened to kill her if she didn’t save you.”

 

Thomas shivered as he heard his alpha’s chest rumble with a warning growl, prompting Minho to stop the story to let Newt calm down. The alpha pinched the bridge of his nose and gritted his teeth in frustration. Thomas was his and Minho’s omega, THEIRS! He should have never let Teresa near him ever again. Not only that, but Minho should have never allowed Thomas to go back to that god awful place to get her. What really bothered Newt is that his omega was so prone to risking his own life for others.

 

“We will definitely have to have a talk later about this… all of us,” Newt said through his gritted teeth, locking his red eyes with Minho. Minho nodded slowly, and with a wave of Newt’s, hand charged on with his story.

 

“We both knew you would say that… Anyway Teresa took Thomas’s blood and gave you the cure. You immediately got better but your heart was not pumping blood correctly. The only thing keeping you alive for so long was your alpha healing. You were dying and we couldn’t save you. Then Janson cut us a deal. Thomas would give Teresa more blood to cure him, and then he would direct us to another facility that we could go to, to save you. Thomas said yes, and Teresa cured Janson. We took the berg, Brenda and Thomas kept you as stable as possible, then we got here. It’s another wicked facility on the outskirts of the city. It is protected by walls, and high security. They took you immediately into surgery.”

 

“What about Gally, Jorge, Fry and Brenda?” Newt questioned, calming his racing heart by running his fingers through Thomas’s hair. The omega had fallen asleep in his arms; he wasn’t planning on moving him anytime soon.

“Janson lied, guards ambushed us. Knocked Gally out cold, took down Jorge, Brenda, and Fry too. Held me at gun point, that’s when Thomas brought out his gun. He threatened to kill himself if they didn’t let us go. Janson threatened to kill me, you, and everyone else if he didn’t put the gun down. It was like a face off, but then Thomas made him another deal. He would give himself over if they let us all go free. Thomas helped escort the others to a cell; he made them leave me with you. Then they brought him back and we have been waiting for you to wake up ever since.” Minho took a big long shuddering breath. Newt was breathing slowly to keep calm as well. Newt gestured for Minho to join him and Thomas on the bed. Minho climbed up and situated himself under Newt’s chin on the opposite side of Thomas. Minho took in gulps of Newt’s scent; trying to make himself relax.

 

“Shhh love, you’re okay. I’m here now and we will find a way to get everyone out again” Newt whispered into Minho’s ear. He let some of his alpha pheromones out to help relax both of his wolves. Thomas responded with a whimper and a nuzzle into Newt’s neck. Minho visibly relaxed into Newt’s side.

 

“Min? Can you answer some more questions for me darling?” Newt said into his black hair. Minho took a minute to answer as he was still letting Newt’s scent wash over him.

 

“mmm yeah, yeah I can. What else you wanna know?” Minho asked Newt, cuddling closer as he talked.

“How was Thomas after, you know, after he stabbed me?” Newt checked to make sure Thomas was asleep. He didn’t want his omega to stress any more than he already has. Newt just wanted to make sure both Thomas and Minho were alright when he was out.

 

“He went through withdrawal, that’s what I thought anyway by the way he responded to everything. His eyes were out the whole time, he was acting on pure instinct. Even with his alpha personality he was still shaken up. When you got out of surgery he collapsed on me. He slept for a day or so. He hasn’t slept since, he also barely ate” Newt took in another deep breath, turning his head to kiss Thomas’s hair. Minho put his hand on Thomas’s shoulder squeezing softly, “We really thought we were going to lose you alpha.” Minho’s beta eyes showed as he ducked his head to hide them. Newt gripped his chin and made him meet his eyes.

 

“None of that, you may be a beta but you are allowed to need me just as much as Tommy baby,” Newt soothed, Minho promptly burst into tears. He threw himself around Newt and sobbed.

 

“When we found you I thought you were dead. I couldn’t stop Thomas from screaming your name when I dragged him away from you. I thought he was going to die from withdrawal. I thought I was going to lose both of you. Don’t ever do that to me again you dumb alpha!” Minho whisper shouted into Newt’s hair. Newt let the insult slide because he understood his beta’s torment. First he has been ripped away from his newly mated omega and alpha, then he had been tortured for six months, then he thought he had seen his alpha die. It was a wonder that Minho wasn’t suffering from some type of withdrawal either. Newt looked over his beta again, seeing his disheveled state. He didn't look much better than Thomas. It dawned on Newt that Minho was going through withdrawal, and had been suffering from withdrawal since they lost him. That’s why the bond had felt so fragile when Minho was apart from them. Newt had just thought that the bond was to new and they hadn’t actually had enough contact to establish it properly. He understood now that his beta was suffering just as much as his omega. He hugged Minho to him closer and peppered his face with kisses.

“Alright baby, you’re okay. We are both fine see?” Newt gestured to himself and Thomas who was dozing soundly into Newt’s side. Minho glanced up and nodded to Newt. He smiled shyly, embarrassed by his outburst.

 

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly, “I just need you both so much. I love you both, more than you will ever know,” Newt sucked in a deep breath. He smiled at Minho, and pecked him on the mouth.

 

“I love you too, and so does Tommy,” Newt then tucked Minho under his chin once more. Newt rumbled slightly, the equivalent to an alpha’s purr. Thomas whined in his sleep, and mouthed at Newt’s collar bone. Newt bit his ear slightly in reprimand. Thomas smiled as he cracked open his eyes to stare at his alpha.

 

“Hey Tommy, how you feeling baby?” Newt questioned Thomas. Minho looked over Newt’s head to meet Thomas’s gaze with a soft smile.

 

“Yeah Tomboy, you still feel shaky?” Minho asked as well. Minho’s eyes were still tinged red from crying, but if Thomas noticed he didn’t say anything.

 

“A bit but being close to you two is helping, I missed you,” Thomas said turning his brown orbs to address Newt.

 

“I know baby, sleep some more. Both of you,” He said trying to look at them both. “I have a feeling that WCKED will be checking on us soon.” Thomas sighed, shifting to grab Minho’s hand from his shoulder and place it close to his nose. Both beta and omega drifted into sleep on their alpha. They were finally reunited and Newt was not planning on breaking up his family anytime soon. He had to think of a way to free everyone and buy them all sometime.

 

Page Break -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Newt jerked awake when he heard a door slam open and close. He looked around, checking to make sure his mates were still with him. They were and they both slept in his arms. Newt looked at the door to the hospital room, hearing voices outside. The door to the room burst open as three people entered.

 

In walked Janson, also a guard, and what seemed to be a nurse. Newt let out a deep warning growl that reverberated off the small rooms’ walls. Minho woke with a start in his arms, as did Thomas who jerked sideways. Newt drew them both back into his neck growling once more. The people advancing towards them stopped at the door.

 

“Now Newt, this kind nurse here needs to check your injuries. She just wants to make sure you’re alright. This other gentlemen will be guarding the door and keeping tabs on your little boy’s you have there. Make them come quietly and we won’t have any problems.” The alpha addressed him warily, he never liked non-shifters. They never understood the importance of contact, always trying to split them up.

 

“NO!” Thomas yelled clinging to Newt and starting to breathe heavily.

 

“Shhh...” Newt whispered into his ear soothingly. Newt turned, eyes flashing red, to the intruders in the room. “You will check me with them next to me; your guard will not touch them. If the nurse does anything to me that I do not like I will kill her. If the guard touches any of us I will kill him. You will leave the room, if you do not I will kill all of you.” Newt said snarling at them.

 

“I don’t think you’re in any position to make demands. You will be bedridden for the next week, and then you will have to go through three weeks of physical therapy. They cannot be by your side all the time. They both haven’t eaten much and I know you can sense that. We can take them to get them something to eat. We won’t harm them; we haven’t harmed the others and we even helped save you. We just want Thomas’s blood, that’s it.” Janson had a glint to his eyes that Newt didn’t quite like. He shifted slightly lifting Thomas over him and into Minho’s arms. It hurt but he didn’t let it show. The nurse opened her mouth, her face clouded with concern.

 

“You shouldn’t be doing such activities! You could overexert yourself and rip the stitches!” She chided. Newt let out a growl, and the women’s mouth clicked shut. She took two stuttering steps back.

“My body will heal in the next week, I won’t need any therapy. I’m a wolf not a human like you idiots. Do what I say or I will kill you,” Newt locked eyes with Janson, letting him know that he was dead serious. He would protect his pack no matter what. He had lost his lead alpha because of these people, now he was the head of pack. If he had to kill these three to save them and die in the process he would.

 

Janson lowered his gaze first and looked over Newt’s shoulder to look at the two wolves behind him. Thomas was turned into Minho’s neck shaking slightly from the tension in the room. Minho put his hand over his head to shield him from Janson’s gaze. Minho glared at him baring his teeth, and flashing his blue eyes. This was the first time Janson or anyone besides the two other wolves had seen Thomas actually act like an omega. Janson smirked slightly, realizing in some way he has broken the omega. Newt growled and moved his body to shield the others from Janson’s sharp eyes.

 

“It seems to me that your omega is having some coping trauma from almost losing you, we should not split them up,” The nurse turned addressing Janson. Newt flicked his feral gaze to her; he wasn’t sure why she was assisting them. He wasn’t willing to let his guard down.

 

“Fine, if that’s what he needs to keep his blood pumping. I will be outside; the guard will be stationed right at the door. If anyone so much as raises their voice I will take them away from you,” Janson threatened Newt. He gave them all a once over before turning on his heal and leaving the door shutting behind him. The Guard lumbered over to the door, cocking his gun on his shoulder.

 

“If you would please lay back and let me check your injuries. I think I should check the others as well,” The nurse said slowly inching towards the hospital bed. Thomas rotated out of Minho’s arms to cling onto Newt’s shoulder. His eyes were on full display and he was shaking. Newt leant back slightly, not moving his glare off the nurse, getting Thomas’s silhouette in his peripherals. The nurse brought her hands up to push Newt back into a laying position but he didn’t move.

 

“Please sir, I need to-“ Newt nodded slightly turning to lay back. Thomas lay next to him, Minho moved to stand and give the other wolves room to lie together. Newt held up a hand to stop the nurse from advancing. He heard Thomas making warning growls at her.

 

“Hold on, he’s dropped into space. Min, pull the chair back up and rub your scent on him,” Newt glared at the nurse who just nodded and took a step back. He then looked at Thomas, Minho had done as he asked and was rubbing his wrist over Thomas’s Beta bite. Newt gripped Thomas’s chin and turned his face up, gold locked with red. “You need to calm down and come back to me babe. Be our good omega and come back down from space sweetheart. Come on now, your worrying Minho.”

 

Thomas opened his mouth, mewling as his eyes shifted back to dark chocolate. Newt leaned in to give him a warm kiss. Newt was slightly worried about his omega, he truly had not seen Thomas act so much like his second gender before. Only once had Thomas continually acted like an omega, when they had lost Chuck. Thomas had not let Minho or Newt leave his sight after the little boy’s death. Sure, Thomas had moments when he needed to scent one of the two wolves to keep calm. He even had a ritual of sleeping between them each night to make sure he woke up with someone to comfort him. But this was different; Thomas was having a hard time coping with the scare of almost losing Newt. Minho took Thomas’s face into his hands and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

 

“Hi there Tomboy you back with us?” Minho asked Thomas who nodded shyly and tucked himself into Minho’s arms. Newt nodded at the nurse to come do the examination. She walked up and had him untie his hospital gown so she could examine his chest. She started to take his vitals from machines around him that he was hooked up to. As she was doing this, Newt noticed she kept looking at Thomas next to him dozing. He let out a warning growl, her eyes flicked to meet his but she didn’t look scared.

 

“I am just worried that he may be having omega withdrawals, being close to you and the beta should help. But, it looks like he is malnourished and has not slept. I can give him some fluids, an IV drip, and a shot to make him sleep,” The nurse was now listening to Newt’s breathing with her stethoscope. Minho made eye contact with Newt and shook his head. He didn’t trust WCKED either.

 

“I think he will be fine, I know how to take care of my omega,” Newt snarled at the blonde women again. Her icy grey eyes locked with his again. She turned to look at the guard behind her.

 

“Go get them some food,” she barely glanced at him as she continued her administrations. She motioned for Newt to give her his arm to take his blood pressure. He complied and watched as she wrapped the band around his arm and secured it with the Velcro.

 

“Director Janson said I was not to leave,” The guard answered in a cold tone.

 

“You tell the director that if he wants the omega to be healthy he needs to make sure they eat. He looks like he is about to pass out. Not to mention the boy will try to kill himself if something should happen to one of his mates. Now go!” The nurse lashed back. The guard sighed but did as he was told walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him. The nurse waited a beat then immediately ripped the sleeve off of Newt. He jerked back quickly and immediately placed himself in front of his mates.

 

“I won’t hurt you, but we need to hurry. Janson would have come back inside if he had saw the guard leave. He probably got impatient and went to go check on other operations. I know where your friends are, if we can get you up and into a wheel chair then we can go.” She said as she walked quickly going into a corner and gestured for Minho to help her unfold a wheelchair that had been stored there. Minho didn’t move looking to his alpha with a quizzical gaze.

 

“Wait, who are you? Why should we trust you, you work for them,” Newt questioned her as he shifted Towards his mates. Thomas looked up at Newt with exhausted eyes. Newt took a second to examine both of his mates. They both had on the same clothes they were wearing in the city. They were covered in blood, dirt and grime. They hadn’t showered since they got here, Newt began to feel worry creep into his stomach. His mates needed to be taken care of; Newt’s alpha side was going mad in his head. He had failed them; he had forced Thomas to almost kill him making him drop into withdrawal. His other pack members were separated from him, and Minho was trying to hold the triad together. Some glue he was, he couldn’t even protect them from WCKED.

 

“I understand you don’t trust me and this is all a lot but I’m from the right arm. I was stationed here in case something like this happened. We need all of you alive you are an intricate part to why he is the cure; she gestured to Thomas who had slumped into Minho. “Without you he is nothing,” She pushed the wheel chair over to the right side of the bed for Newt to get into.

 

“You just want to use us, you just want me for your own gain,” Thomas spoke up eyes clearing a bit. Newt recognized that look of defiance he wore. It’s the same look he had when getting out of the maze, going into the scorch, and finally when they went back to rescue Minho. Thomas was coming back to himself slowly but surely, this calmed Newt down a bit.

 

“I understand why you would think that, but I am your only option,” The nurse looked at Thomas, then back to Newt. Minho gripped onto Newt and Thomas’s hands and squeezed.

 

"If you can get us all out, and I mean every single one of us then we will go,” Minho said making sure to get nods from the other two wolves. The blonde nurse smiled at them.

 

“I will do even more than that. You will be surprised at how much the Right Arm is willing to keep you guys on our side. You have a few friends who have missed you,” With that she assisted Minho with helping Newt into the wheel chair. Thomas proceeded to sit in his lap, and then they were off to find their friends, and possibly reunite with more along the way.


	2. Reunion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to see if this nurse can be trusted. Who has survived? Will the boys finally be reunited with some of their pack mates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are moving on! Finally edited the chapter enough to where i think it is presentable. If you catch mistakes tell me, but remember respect is my number one rule! Thank you for all the Kudos, and wonderful reviews! Love you!

Thomas was starting to worry Minho. He was once again passed out on their alpha; Newt had the boy wrapped around him, so that Minho saw his face over his shoulder. Minho felt relieved that he could see Thomas’s relaxed features. Minho had watched Thomas through the past few days, and he never once saw him leave Newt’s side. To be fair neither had Minho, but Thomas had not said a word to anyone since coming back from taking the others in. He had curled up next to Minho in his chair, holding Newt’s hand. That was the third time Minho had ever seen his omega break.

 

He remembered the first time it happened with utter clarity. Thomas had held Chuck’s limp body in his arms and screamed for him to wake up. It took Newt alpha voicing him into standing up, and Minho dragging him along to get Thomas to leave. 

 

The only other time Minho had ever witnessed Thomas break, was when he was taken from them both by WCKED. He couldn’t remember much from that night. He had heard Thomas screaming, and Newt apparently trying to get to him. The last thing he saw was Newt being tackled by Frypan as Brenda held a weeping Thomas. Thomas had gone unconscious just as Minho had passed out.

 

He had felt them through the bond, but the emotions from the two faded away when the torture started. WCKED wanted to make sure the others couldn’t find him, even if his mates could only feel the emotions and see glimpses of his mind. They had nearly forced him into starvation, to get him to let them go. He wouldn’t, that’s when the pain started.

 

Almost Losing Newt was entirely different. Newt’s heart stopped beating under Thomas’s hands and Thomas had collapsed. All the energy from his body left. It was like he was on auto pilot. He had only ordered them to inject Newt and then he had walked away from them. Leaving Minho to fall to his knees at his alpha’s side and scream in agony. Thomas had fallen a few feet away, he had howled with Minho, and then passed out. When Brenda had shaken Minho into consciousness, she had quickly told him Newt had a pulse. Thomas had woken up a few minutes before him and was staring at Newt’s rising chest. Thomas had looked at Minho; he had told him that if Newt died, they would both die too. Minho understood, without Newt, even if both boys survived without him, they would never truly be alive again. From that moment Thomas and Minho’s only priority had been to keep their alpha alive. That is how they ended up here, Back into WCKED’s clutches.

 

Minho was jolted back to reality when the female nurse had taken a sharp turn to the right, as he wheeled the two wolves down the hall. He was barely keeping up with all the sharp turns the blonde nurse ahead of them made. They had only passed a few other nurses and doctors in the halls so far. He expected them to stop the group from continuing and sound an alarm. They only spared them a glance and continued down the twisting corridors. Minho was still on high alert every time they passed another person; he wasn’t going to let his guard down. Newt wasn’t much better; he cradled Thomas’s sleeping form closer to his chest. He nearly bared his teeth at a few of the white coated figures that passed.

 

“Babe, stop it. You’re being too obvious,” Minho had bent down mid stride to talk into his alphas ear. As he leaned back up to spot where the nurse was going next, he heard the grumble of Newt growling. Minho smacked Newt on the back of the head, “Newt! Shuck, keep yourself tame for five seconds!”

 

“Sorry, I just don’t want either of you taken away from me again. I don’t trust her,” Newt said the words over his shoulder quietly. If Minho hadn’t been a wolf he wouldn’t have heard him. Minho felt something shift in his chest; he realized that the anxiety gripping his mind was only partially his. The bond was heightening their reactions to one another. Newt was projecting his anxiety into the bond to keep his mates on high alert. They had been apart for so long that Minho didn’t even know if they still had a bond. His heart beat sped up with happiness from realizing that WCKED at least hadn’t taken the bond from him. He hadn’t felt this happy since the night of their mating ceremony. Although Minho was happy to finally feel connected to his mates again, now was not the time for Newt to use his alpha status on his mates.

 

“Quit that, I have enough anxiety about the situation without adding yours into it!” Minho chided as he rounded yet another corner and went through double doors. Ahead of them stood two guards posted outside what seemed to be a holding cell. The nurse motioned for them to stop. Newt stiffened in his chair pulling Thomas closer to him, Newt reached behind him to grip Minho’s hand.

 

“My name is Doctor Lorene; I have a distressed mating triad. They are from section 2,” The nurse spoke confidently to the guards. The guards surveyed the three wolves behind her quietly. They were dressed in all black, with guns holstered on either hip. Each of them had a mask covering their face. One of them sighed, and reached into his back pocket. Newt let out a fierce growl. Minho coward back and Thomas whimpered in his sleep.

 

The guard paused momentarily; he seemed to be looking the three disheveled boys over. They must have looked feral. Minho still had on his ripped shirt; he was wearing Newt’s jacket and no shoes. Thomas had on his guard outfit but one of the sleeves had burn holes on the upper arm. Newt was actually clean, but only had on a hospital gown. His hair was in disarray as well.

 

The nurse gave Newt a warning glare, and stepped into the guard’s line of sight; Causing Newt to break his alpha glower with the man. The blonde put up a placating hand as she spoke once more.

 

“As you can see the alpha is very agitated,” She gestured to Newt. “I would like to reunite him with his pack. It will help with the healing process and make him less feral,” she added. The guard simply took what looked to be a monitoring pad out of his pocket. He clicked a few buttons, and then shook his head.

 

“That section is under lockdown. They cannot enter these barracks without proper documentation from our director, take them back,” The guard turned back towards his post Minho was gripped with a blinding fear. These must be the barracks where they took the others when Thomas had threatened Janson. If these guards didn’t allow them in, there was no way they could rescue everyone without causing an uproar.

 

“I don’t need proper documentation,” Lorene flashed a blue badge in front of the guard’s faces. “I am the operational overseer of this Lycan pack. It is imperative that they see the rest of their pack. If they do not we could lose all the information we have gathered. Do you want to be the cause of ending everything we have worked towards?” Lorene crossed her arms in front of her, tilting her head in a condescending manner. Minho took a deep breath, and squeezed Newt’s hand.

 

“Just because you are the brains to this groups operations means nothing. You have to have the boss’s approval. These subjects have been labeled as unpredictable, we are not to let anyone in,” The other guard had stepped up, moving his holstered gun into his hand. The tension in his shoulder’s showed that he was ready to shoot if he had to. Newt shifted Thomas so that he wasn’t in an easy range of the gun if it did go off. 

 

Minho observed this action quietly and realized Newt was preparing to save them if need be. Minho loved his alpha more than words could describe. He wasn’t going to let him kill himself just to pull off a plan they knew absolutely nothing about.

 

DON’T!

 

Minho prayed that their bond had recuperated enough to send verbal messages. He took a sigh of relief when he saw Newt go rigid, and catch his stare over his shoulder. Thomas stirred in his sleep; he must have also received the phrase. Minho locked eyes with Newt and shook his head, pleading with him to not do anything stupid. Newt acknowledged him with a simple flash of his eyes.

 

“They are unpredictable because their pack leaders haven’t been present. They need to have time together in order to stay sane, for goodness sakes there wolves!” The guards didn’t look very convinced as they both crossed their arms. The nurse threw up her hands, exasperation running off her in waves. “Fine, Let me just go call the director and waste his time because you two can’t do your jobs properly. You think he has time to sign off on every single patient’s needs? Why the hell do I have a job then? I guarantee you will be fired within the hour,” Lorene turned on her heel, acting as if she was going to take them back.

 

“Wait! We will let you in!” One guard stepped forward quickly. “I have kids I cannot get fired,” he said under his breath. He took out a keycard and swiped it into the sliding doors. They opened and the four of them proceeded to move into the room. The doors closed behind them, and they were greeted with more guards, in front of a glass viewing room. The guards in the room immediately stood up to address the new comers. None of them had helmets on, one of them who had been observing the window walked forward.

 

“Lorene! What brings you here?” The guy was older, probably mid-thirties. He had a piercing gaze that held hazel eyes. His head was shaved, and he looked somewhat gruff. His voice held a weight to it that Minho picked up on as weird. The guy made eye contact with Minho, and flicked his gaze up. Minho followed the movement and saw that there were cameras posted at the corners of the rectangular room. These guys must be part of right arm as well.

 

“I brought the lead triad in, they were having a hard time coping. I think introducing them back into their pack will help with the overall shock of almost losing their head alpha for a second time,” She turned to the three wolves in question. Thomas had cracked his eyes open and looked around. He didn’t seem surprised to see where they had ended up during his nap.

 

I know you weren’t sleeping. Get the bloody hell off my lap so we can plan how to get out of here.

 

Minho looked at Thomas, who nodded slightly with a small devious smile. That’s the omega they knew and loved coming back into his personality. Minho guessed that Thomas had faked sleep to make sure nobody really noticed him. It made since considering how he was the cure to a mass killing virus. Thomas turned to them and communicated silently.

 

We need to make sure everyone is here. We also need to find out who they were mentioning that is apparently still alive. Do you think its Teresa?

 

Thomas stood and turned to the doctor beside them. She had walked forward and started a discussion with the guard who had greeted her earlier. She noticed Thomas had awoken and quickly walked up to the triad. Newt answered Thomas quickly before the nurse got to them.

 

I don’t know love. We need to see the pack though. None of them know if we are still alive and I’m sure they are worried.

 

Newt had motioned for Thomas and Minho to help him stand. Minho grabbed him under the right arm and Thomas positioned himself to the left. They hoisted him up into a standing position. Once Minho got him up he helped support him. Minho decided to take charge of the situation seeing as his alpha was still hurt.

 

Okay guys, Tomboy focus on staying with us. You seem pretty coherent but you keep dropping. We need you fully with us to get through this. Newt, just try to walk please, we can’t have our alpha dying on us again.

 

Newt gritted his teeth together but allowed Minho to take charge. Minho was right, Newt needed to recover to be able to be the alpha they all needed. He looked at Lorene who had stopped In front of them.

 

“This is Gerald, and some other guards who have been monitoring your pack. They will let you in to see them for about an hour or two. I need to make some calls to Janson to let him know where you are, that guard should be on his way back with the food soon,” She led them to the window that looked into a room with several bunk beds, and what seemed to be a bathroom door. Sitting on the floor in a circle were the rest of their pack.

 

“Holy shucking god!” Thomas was the first to notice an additional amount of people in the room. Minho looked at each person skeptically. There was Gally who stood by one of the bunks leaning his right shoulder against it to support him; he looked to be the only one actually standing up. The beta looked healthy, but just a little bruised up. Then there was Brenda, who was sitting in the middle of the floor next to Jorge. They both looked fine as well. Frypan was sitting on one of the bunks staring at a wall. Finally, three familiar faces were sat in the middle of the floor next to the duo, talking animatedly. It was Alby, Chuck, and Winston.

 

Newt’s legs gave out when he saw his former alpha sitting with their pack. Minho saw Thomas trying to hold back tears at seeing Chuck, who had been like a little brother to him. Minho watched as Winston smiled at something the others said. He wasn’t sick anymore; the omega looked completely happy and healthy.

 

What is this!?” Newt rounded on the nurse so fast that Minho almost let him fall. Newt didn’t seem to notice. His eyes had bled red and he was talking with his alpha voice. Minho saw Thomas suck in a deep breath as his alpha’s voice reverberated off the glass window. “You’re playing us! This isn’t real! I watched them die! We mourned them, they are gone!” Newt was yelling so loud with his voice that Minho began to feel a bit faint. He swung his body weight towards the wall to keep both Newt and him upright.

 

“Newt, you need to calm down. You’re causing your mates distress. Look at them, your bond is still healing, if you keep up the rampage they will both succumb to another drop,” Lorene raised her hands up to Newt in a placating manner.

 

Newt seemed to check himself. He looked to his beta that had started to regain his footing along with his senses. Thomas had put his hands over his ears and squirmed slightly, trying not to upset his alpha anymore. He had collapsed into himself trying to seem as small as possible. Newt took a deep breath in through his nose, and relaxed into Minho’s shoulder.

 

“Tell us how this is possible, before I rip your throat out,” Newt had changed his demeanor so drastically that it left Minho’s head spinning. He was so calm that it was terrifying. He was void of all emotion as he looked the blonde women over once more. His eyes flicked to the window again, seeing his head alpha alive again. 

 

Minho realized Newt wasn’t just scared of the possibility of a trick, he was scared that it was real. That his head alpha was alive, what would that mean for the dynamics that had been established? Would Newt still lead? Or would he give the reins back to Alby? So many things had changed since Alby was leader in the glade. Things had changed so much after Alby’s death for him to ever truly understand the void of separation; A separation so vast from his version of events, to their own life obstacles after the maze. Minho didn’t think Newt would fight him if Alby wanted to lead again. Newt had already lost Alby once; he wouldn’t kill him for the status of head alpha. Minho didn’t know who any of the other pack mates would back if it came to a fight. The pack was so new, just being established before Minho had gone missing. They still weren’t all together; they still had Aris, and the girls. Minho realized he had been gone for so long that he couldn’t even remember who had joined before he had been taken. Not to even mention the fact that some could have died in the fight against WCKED. 

 

The nurse stepped forward and started speaking again. Minho felt Thomas look at him quizzically over Newt’s shoulder. The beta smiled at him crookedly, Thomas nodded back. Minho snapped back into attention when he heard the nurse start talking about the living boys again.

 

“We saved them; I have been monitoring you since the beginning. I have studied all of you before, during, and now after the maze. I am a doctor in lycanthrope pack dynamics and the effect they have on immunes. Of course you understand the variables of some of you not being immune. You are quite a conundrum Newt. Usually the wolf that is an alpha, and has the superior gene of being immune is naturally the leader. Obviously Alby was the head at the beginning, but you let that happen. You allowed him to lead, you could have taken his pack as your own, but you settled for second in command. I was led to believe that you fell privy to the immune gene, which would be the reason for this allowance. Then you lost him, and you became head alpha. You have done an amazing job, even when you became infected,” The nurse was calm as she told Newt the observations she had made of him. Newt stiffened when she mentioned his gene not carrying the immunity.

 

“We are not your science experiments! How did you save them? I watched Alby die. Thomas held Chuck in his arms, we heard his heart stop beating,” Newt looked weary as he talked. He made Minho move towards Thomas. When they stepped in front of the still cowering omega, he lifted his left arm that was not being held by Minho, and brushed Thomas’s hands away from his tear stained face. “Tommy, come here, you’re not in trouble,” Newt held the omega to his chest. He also pecked Minho on the cheek to reassure him as well.

 

“We picked up Winston before he died, as you know the body of a wolf stays alive trying to heal what is injured. He shot himself in the side rather than the head, he still never told us the reason why he did this. He was bleeding out, but his wolf gene’s kept him alive. As well, Alby’s wolf gene saved him when he threw himself at the griever. He had serious injuries but has healed nicely. He doesn’t even have any scars. Chuck had to be resuscitated, but he came back. He is a fighter; he also had to go through therapy, and surgery. They are all healthy and as happy as they can be without their pack,” The nurse studied Newt; he was still holding the boys close to him. Minho watched as both of them looked at each other; Wolf studying human, human studying wolf. Finally the nurse broke eye contact, and proceeded to walk up to the locked door that led into the room that held their friends.

 

“Your pack is quite unique. You have humans, and all ranges of biology. Some of you have other gender tendencies such as Thomas, and sometimes Gally. You have had to adapt your wolf stereotypical reactions in order to survive. It is remarkable; I almost thought some of you had changed your genders, which is biologically impossible. I came to the conclusion that it was a survival mechanism triggered by the phases. Thomas your blood having the cure was another anomaly that is intriguing,” She turned slightly as she addressed Thomas. The omega straightened in his alpha’s hold narrowing his eyes over Newt’s shoulder. He was facing away from Lorene but he knew her eyes were staring at the back of his head. The hair on the back of his neck prickled. Newt slid his hand around his nap and squeezed. Thomas felt the air leave his body, as he was forced to relax. He chirped happily as the chemicals in his brain changed from anxiety to a relaxing buzz in his veins.

 

Newt seemed satisfied and had Thomas look at him again. The omega seemed to be coming back to him again. He smiled softly at Newt and Minho. Newt kissed his nose and hummed under his breath.

 

“You okay? I didn’t mean to scare either of you,” Newt looked sheepish.

 

“I’m fine alpha; I just want to see them. I want to know they are real and not a fantasy,” Thomas looked scared as he turned towards the window to look at the pack again.

 

“I understand Tommy, Min can you walk me to the door?” Minho nodded at his request and started helping him towards the blonde nurse. Thomas also made his way over.

 

“Are you ready? You will be able to be with them for a couple hours. Then I need to check everyone over individually. I can request you to be moved to the bunker from here on out until the next phase. No promises Janson will allow it, but it would help you all heal faster,” The nurse blinked twice as if to say she was lying, Newt nodded and faced the door again. The nurse raised her hand to press the button- The door behind them swooshed open.

 

“What do you think you’re doing!?” Janson stormed the room with several guards. Guns were aimed at them all. Newt pushed both of his mates behind him not caring that he had to steady himself on his own, before standing properly. He let out a warning growl. Minho made sure to hold Thomas behind him as well, pinning the brunette to the glass window. Thomas for once didn’t give in to his biology and met Janson’s eyes with a defying glare. The human narrowed his eyes back at him.

 

Minho didn’t know what was going to happen next. He just knew that he had to protect Thomas, and make sure his alpha didn’t get hurt. It looked as if they wouldn’t be seeing their pack mates after all. The reunion would have to wait.

 

Shucking hell!

 

Was the only thing Minho could send through the bond, before everything broke into chaos. A guard off to their right let out something that looked similar to a grenade. Minho felt Newt jump on top of him, sending both Thomas and Minho to the ground with him covering them. All three wolves fell to the ground in a heap, as the grenade exploded sending out electricity that made all three wolves convulse. Someone screamed, gunshots sounded overhead. Doors slammed open, as glass showered over Minho’s head. Minho looked around disoriented, vision fuzzy. Newt howled out to them, his voice sounded far away. Minho heard Thomas answer him, letting them know he was ok. Minho let out a meek whimper, as a figure approached him. Dark skin came into view, Alby’s face flooded into his line of sight for a split second.

 

“Hey there shank, let’s get you guys out of here,” Alby’s voice was cut off quickly, as Minho’s vision went black, A howl for his mates dying on his tongue.


	3. Lost Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basicly a moment for Alby and Gally to reunite after some very confusing events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me longer to post this! I have had tons of term finals before my spring break! It is a bit longer than my usual posts so I hope I made up for it! Love you guys!

Gally sat next to the head triads makeshift sleeping bag bed, watching as they all subconsciously leaned towards one another in their sleep. They had stolen back the berg, and were now headed to The Right Arm to check everyone over in case of injury. Gally did not really understand what was happening. These were the people he was supposed to be working with. Yet, he had no idea what this plan was or who was in charge of it. Vince had never mentioned anyone besides Gally’s group who had worked on the inside, not once mentioning the survivors that they had thought died in the maze. Why didn’t Vince or anyone else say something? Why had they let him believe his alpha was dead?

 

Gally looked up as a shadow fell over him from behind. “You know staring at them won’t mak’em wake up any faster Gal,” It was Alby, the wolf sat down beside him.

 

“Yeah well, I already lost my own alpha. I don’t intend to lose the leaders of my pack next,” Gally met Alby’s charcoal eyes, defiance raging in his gaze. He was hurt, and Alby was going to have to work hard to get the beta’s trust back, if he even intended to do so in the first place. Gally hoped that was his intentions, even if he had an omega waiting for him back at the base.

 

“Gally…” Alby’s gaze turned solemn. He reached out to touch the beta’s arm. Gally flinched back, baring his teeth at the hand reaching out to him. Alby immediately flashed his eyes; he ignored Gally’s warning and gripped his arm pulling him into a crushing hug.

 

“Don’t you dare try to fight me,” Alby growled into the beta’s ear. Gally struggled; biting with his teeth and scratching with his nails. Alby let him struggle until the fight drained out of Gally completely. He rocked them back and forth, rumbling quietly to ease the beta’s distress. Alby felt Gally start shaking, he then realized that the blonde was crying. Wet sobs came out of the beta’s throat. He gripped onto Alby’s arms tightly, like he was afraid he would disappear.

 

“Y-you died, you left me. I-I-I got taken away and they tr- tried to use me to kill the others. You died! You l-let me believe I was alone; I had to pick up the pieces because you weren’t there!” Gally was hiccupping now in-between the words and his sobs. Alby pushed back his own tears, as he held his lost beta in his arms. Alby had never seen Gally break down before, not even when they lost Ben. The beta was always witty and strong minded. Alby realized that the Gally in front of him wasn’t the same as the one in the glade. This Gally had matured under pressure, and broken under force.

 

Gally pulled away to look the bigger male in the eyes. Alby was bulkier than Gally. He was about an inch taller too, which forced the beta to look up at him to make eye contact. Alby was wearing a pair of black pants and a grey T-shirt. He was also wearing a black hooded jacket. Gally realized that the jacket looked really familiar to him. He reached out to feel the thick material. Gally gasped slightly, this jacket had been his. He had used to wear it when he went out on missions for the first three months of Right Arm recruitment. It had gone missing from his belongings a while ago. Gally had always assumed he had misplaced it. How had Alby gotten it?

 

Alby noticed the beta’s fascination of seeing the alpha in his jacket. Alby didn’t comment on how he had gotten the item of clothing. Gally’s head was buzzing with a million questions. He let them fly out of his mouth without thinking. 

 

“What happened? How are you here? Why didn’t you come to find us?” Gally lowered his eyes, “Why didn’t you come to find me?”

 

Alby gripped his chin lightly and brought Gally’s green gaze back to his own dark brown. “I wanted to Gal; you have to believe that I wanted to. I made them send reports back of you. Lorene and Vincent wouldn’t let me go after you because I was gathering intelligence. The Right Arm figured out that WCKED had more facilities set up with more test groups. There are four of them besides the regular A, B, and C. They didn’t tell you because I told them you would try to get me out along with Minho, it was too risky. When I saw that they had captured you and brought you in with us, I knew we had to go with one of our escape plans earlier than originally intended. Gally you were my everything, and being without you for close to a year has been the worst out of all the torture I have endured,” Alby cupped Gally’s cheeks and kissed him deeply. Gally tried to hold back his whimper but it slipped into the kiss like a promise. Alby tasted Gally like it was the first time. 

 

When they first got together Gally had become a keeper. It was a tradition for the glade to celebrate a keeper’s initiation. Alby had brought Gally up to his room in the homestead. It had been a night of experimenting and cherishing one another. Gally had been Alby’s ever since. They had never mated, or had a ceremony to seal the deal. Alby had wanted to wait until they were free, Gally had agreed. When the creator’s sent up Thomas, everything had changed.

 

Alby pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. “Are you going to tell me about him?” Alby questioned. His tone was light, as if he was treading a line he didn’t know how to cross.

 

“About who?” Gally feigned innocence. He wasn’t ready to tell Alby that he had replaced him, which is not at all what actually happened. He couldn’t believe Alby even knew about Aris, although he had said he had kept tabs on him. Vince must have told him about the omega and the beta falling for one another.

 

“The omega? You know the one that left this on you…” Alby brushed his thumb over the teeth marks on his neck that sealed Gally to his omega. 

 

Gally felt a tug in his heart as Alby brushed over the mark. He could feel the pull of the bond through his wolf genes. Aris was currently calm, although Gally felt a spike of panic. He must be worried that Vince came back without his pack and his mate. He had been sending Aris signals that he was alright ever since he had gone missing. He went ahead and pushed a calming emotion into the bond. He felt Aris reach back with emotions of hope, love, and happiness. Despite himself Gally began to smile.

 

“Your communicating with him aren’t you?” Gally snapped his head up. He had zoned out for about five minutes. Alby looked at him smugly.

 

“Our bond is new, made the night before the triad, so we cannot actually hear each other. Although those three can apparently, that’s what the doctor said,” Gally gestured to the three sleeping wolves. Alby nodded and smiled at Gally his eyes twinkling.

 

“I’m not mad at you Gally, I am so happy you found someone to be with. I thought losing you had killed me. Then Vince had sent me photos of you and your omega together, some of your ceremony. He is adorable and from what the letter said he suits you well. Would you mind if I met him?” Alby asked slowly pulling back from Gally.

 

“I mean you’re going to meet him either way because we are going to meet back up with them in a few hours, but yeah. I would like to introduce the two of you shanks. You both have a piece of me ya’know? It might sound shucking cheesy, but you were with me when I was in the maze and didn’t shucking understand what was actually happening to us. Then Aris met me when I became a member of The Right Arm. We put him with the others when they got out of the maze to direct them to us during phase two. He is remarkable Alby. He is so smart and witty, but so shy. It took us a good while to find a connection, but Alby I never wanted to replace you. That’s not what mating with Aris was about it was…” Alby held up a hand to stop Gally from rambling on.

 

“Gally, I know. You truly love him, just like I love you and you loved me,” Alby smiled down at the beta. Gally drew in a gasp.

 

“You still love me?” Gally looked into the alphas eyes gauging his reaction. Alby looked at him quizzically.

 

“Of course I shucking love you! You shank! What the shuck do you think I hooked up with The Right Arm for? Not just to get information, but to keep you safe,” Alby looked at the triad sleeping on the makeshift bed. Gally reached his hand towards Alby, hesitating right before he made contact. Alby turned to him and paused. Whatever was about to happen Alby was going to let the beta initiate it. Gally looked determined as he grabbed Alby’s hands and kissed his knuckles.

 

Gally took in a shuddering breath. He was studying Alby’s hands in his lap. “I love you too, I never stopped. I told Aris everything about you. Do you think...:” Gally stopped mid-sentence not sure how to ask for what he wanted of the alpha. “Maybe, we could be together? Like all of us…” Gally trailed off.

 

“You want us to be together? Like as a traditional dynamic? A triad? Gally you just found out I was still alive,” Alby faced the shorter boy once again. Crossing his arms, face devoid of emotions. Gally’s demeanor changed quickly. His once open, vulnerable expression changed to one of cold, disconnected stone.

 

“I- forget it, I just thought… I don’t know,” Gally turned away and put his head in his hands. Alby watched him for a minute or two then took a step into the beta’s personal space. He reached out and took Gally’s quivering hands away from his face.

 

“Gal, I understand that you are having a hard time expressing what you want, but I need you to tell me what you need. Otherwise, I can’t do this to you or Aris. Tell me what you need Gally?” Alby made Gally raise his forest eyes to meet his intense gaze.

 

Gally took a deep breath and nodded. After that it was like a flood gate had opened inside the beta, he let all his emotions out. “I need you both in my life Alby, Aris needs an alpha. I can only do so much for his anxiety. We all have been fighting WCKED for so long that I don’t know how to function normally anymore. I don’t have the skills to be exactly what he needs. I also need you too; I have been mourning you for so long. When I walked into that bunker and saw all of you alive, I just couldn’t believe it. I need you to help guide me and Aris; I have been trying to be the alpha but I’m not. I have been winging me and Aris’ relationship. I started Hoping that for once the world wouldn’t take something precious from me again. I hoped that we could all finally live in peace and be happy. I just have always felt like we were missing something ever since we lost you. Like a piece of my soul was gone, but now I feel like the world is trying to give me and Aris a second chance at happiness. I think that happiness is you,” Gally tried to take back the alphas hand again, but Alby remained firm. He had softened slightly after hearing the beta be so honest with him, but he needed to make sure this was the right move for all of them.

 

“Gally, I understand that we just kissed. I understand that we were separated and love each other, but you and Aris are mated. I can’t agree to be with either of you until I have met Aris and until I actually know him. We can’t just clap together a mating triad and everything be shucking perfect babe,” Alby’s stern expression softened even more when he saw Gally deflate under his gaze. Alby let his arms drop and turned towards the side so he wasn’t overbearing the beta with his alpha pheromones.

 

“I know that, I just want to know if you want to try and be with us,” Gally whispered, sighing softly. Alby caressed Gally’s cheek with the back of his hand. Gally’s forest eyes were still blood shot from all his tears and also not sleeping. Gally raised his gaze to meet a surprising bloody red of an alpha’s stare; Gally flashed his blue hues by accident. Gally immediately realized his mistake; the action of flashing eyes to another wolf was usually a sign that you belonged to them somehow. Whether that ownership was shown through a pack bond or mating bond. Other times it was in moments of distress or aggression.

 

Alby flinched back slightly, not expecting Gally to answer his alpha gaze like he still was his beta. Gally looked away quickly trying to hide his eyes. “No! Don’t! I just wasn’t expecting you to answer it, I expected you to… Reject it,” Alby finally got Gally to look at him again, He ran his hand over his buzzed cut hair. “I would love to meet him, if we hit it off then I would love to try a traditional relationship with both of you. If we don’t then we can all just be friends. You do know that since you guys are already mated a triad ceremony and bite might not take?” Alby questioned.

 

“I know that, but I believe that our wolves would accept it if we all truly loved each other,” Gally said firmly. Alby reached out and brought him in for another hug, nodding into Gally’s short cropped hair. “Does this mean yes?” Gally laughed into the alpha’s chest. Alby laughed into his hair and nodded once again.

 

To their right the three head wolves started to stir. Newt bolted up right looking around. His eyes were flashing until they landed on the couple embracing beside them. Newt froze, like he was making his brain remember the prier events of their day. The lead alpha’s attention was caught by Thomas who woke up with a yawn, whiskey eyes blinking up at his alpha. Minho also woke up with a start. As he took in his surroundings; he subconsciously reached out for Newt who was in the middle of the trio.

 

“Where are we Gally?” Newt ignored the alpha wrapped around the male he questioned. Alby tensed around him for some reason. All his muscles going taut as he held Gally close. Gally pulled back, shooting Alby a confused look.

 

“Uh, we are headed to The Right Arm headquarters. It’s the base we originally planned to travel to after we got Minho out. Aris, Vince, and the girls should be their when we arrive,” Gally bared his neck to Newt, avoiding his eyes. Newt rumbled to Gally letting him know he was aware of his submission. Gally had wanted to make sure Newt knew that he was his head alpha still. Even if Alby was back, he could never understand what they had gone through in his absence.

 

Alby had observed the pack mates in silence. Gally noticed that Alby had relaxed slightly, and now looked to Newt. “Hey slinthead, long time no see huh?” Alby smirked at Newt.

 

“Yeah, you have some explaining to do,” Newt growled under his breath his British against gravelly from sleep. Alby looked away from Newt’s gaze. Alby was showing submission to the head alpha, which surprised Gally slightly. He’d half expected Alby to try and take the gladers back as his own pack. Nevertheless, Gally was happy Alby didn’t want to start a battle with Newt.

 

“I understand. I just want to make it clear that you are the head alpha of this pack. I haven’t been through exactly what you guys have been through, but I want to try and be a part of the pack if that is possible,” Alby still wasn’t meeting Newt’s eyes out of respect.

 

Newt let out a shaky breath, his muscles relaxing. He acknowledged Alby’s submission, “Well then, thank you. With that settled it will be easier to bring you back into the pack. Although you still have to tell us everything that happened… You remember Tommy,” Newt gestured to his omega who sat silently observing Alby with a head tilt. Gally noticed that Thomas wasn’t avoiding the alpha’s gaze. Thomas must be feeling more like himself. “Bloody hell Tommy, show some respect,” Newt chastised. Alby laughed at the exchange as Thomas rolled his eyes at Newt. Newt grabbed Thomas around the neck and pulled him into his embrace. He pinched his scruff lightly in retaliation. Minho leaned into the two wolves and sighed into Newt’s other shoulder. Newt pulled his beta closer to Thomas so he had both of them in his line of sight.

 

“Yes. I remember the omega who acted like he ruled the glade. You two are still attached to him at the hip I see,” Alby didn’t sound harsh. It was like he was stating a fact. Thomas smiled at him and nodded in acknowledgement. He then burrowed back into his alphas neck embarrassed by his actions. “Doesn’t look like things have changed much since then,” Alby smirked down at the trio.

 

“Yeah, he has alpha tendencies like Gally. Tommy is second in the pack command,” Newt clarified. Alby raised his eyebrows. He turned his gaze to Minho questioningly. Minho smiled at him and nodded.

 

“I was the one who suggested it. Tomboy is the only reason we are all still alive,” Minho reached over Newt to grip Thomas’s shoulder lovingly. Thomas lifted his head to smile at the Asian.

 

“Then you’re third in command?” Alby questioned the Asian.

 

“Yes, me and Gally both,” Minho raised a hand to gesture to Gally, who had taken his seat by the bed again. Alby gave Gally an approving look. Gally smiled and shrugged back.

 

“Newt asked that Minho and I share the command if we ever lose both him and Thomas,” Gally stated to Alby.

 

Alby pulled up a chair to face everyone in the room. He sat down and leaned back. He took in a breath of air that came out as a sigh. “I never thought I would actually see you shanks again,” Gally took in a shuttering breath as well. He understood Alby; he was not sure if he would have actually survived either when he got taken out of the trials, even with The Right Arms help.

 

“They brought me to the head facility after the griever had attacked me. It was pretty bad, I was in a coma for two weeks. I woke up and Lorene was there. She told me about everything; how the glade was made, who I was, what the trials were about. They moved me to the new facility after I settled. Lorene told me I had failed the maze trial and now I was gonna go back into another maze with a different group. I flipped out, I went feral. They think it’s because of my connection with Gally. That I possibly had imprinted on him after being with him for such a long period of time,” Alby looked at Gally as he said this. 

 

Gally was holding back tears; he had never stopped mourning his alpha. Even when he found Aris, the omega had woken up to sobs from the beta. Most of the time when he would shake Gally awake from his nightmares he would scream Alby’s name. Aris would hold him until he fell asleep again. 

 

Gally swallowed back his emotions. He was third in command, and a beta, he was supposed to be a leader. Gally will never allow his emotions to show to anyone, not even his pack. He turned his attention back to Alby’s voice.

 

“Then after about a week Vince came to me. He was obviously a wolf, and a strong one. When he came in he held me down, he said he would tell me what had happened to Gally but I needed to come back to myself,” Alby turned to Gally again. “They gave me a jacket of yours to bring me back and it worked,” Gally’s throat closed up again, but Alby kept going with his story. 

 

“Then he told me about the next trial, and Gally joining The Right Arm ranks. He would send me reports of all of you. Vince kept me here to gather information on my next group I was supposed to go up with. That’s where I got this,” Alby gestured to Gally’s jacket around his torso as he finished clarifying everything and looked at everyone’s reactions.

 

Minho was looking at Alby from Newt’s shoulder. He seemed to have zoned out for a bit but was shaking himself back into reality. Newt was nodding along with his story. Thomas had withdrawn from the triads embrace and had crossed his legs in front of him. He studied his hands in a thoughtful manner. When Alby’s gaze landed on Gally he was met with tears. Gally was silently crying. He was trying to hide his tear streaked face by turning his head away from the alpha, but Alby had already seen. Gally couldn’t hold it back any longer, as he let his emotions go the realization that Alby had willingly stayed at WCKED hit him like a ton of bricks.

 

“Y-You-,” Gally’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat while he brushed away his tears quickly, “You weren’t actually planning on leaving WCKED were you? You were going to let them wipe your memory and send you back up into a new maze weren’t you?” Gally was shaking but his voice never wavered as he turned his scornful gaze to Alby’s.

 

“Yes, Vince needed more information. If they sent me in we could have gotten everyone out. I was willing to lose my memory as long as I knew you would be safe and I could save others,” Alby met his gaze and answered calmly. He looked resigned to the fact that he was ultimately willing to kill himself to keep Gally safe.

 

What happened next took everyone in the room by surprise. Gally moved quickly, rising from his chair and striding over to Alby like lightning. He grabbed the alpha by the shoulders and yanked him up. Alby didn’t fight him. Gally raised back his hand and slapped him across the face. Minho and Thomas flinched back into Newt, taken by surprise by the beta’s actions. Newt got up quickly and pushed the two wolves apart. Minho was up and holding back Gally in less than a second after his alpha had moved.

 

“YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME! YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME BROKEN AND MOURNING YOU FOREVER! YOU WERE GOING TO LET ME BELIEVE YOU DIED IN THAT MAZE! THAT IT WAS ALL MY FAULT THAT YOU DIED AND I COULDN”T SAVE YOU! I WATCHED YOU DIE ON THEIR SCREENS! I COULD HAVE SAVED YOU!” Gally was screaming over Minho’s shoulder, trying to go at the alpha again. His eyes blazing blue in his anger. 

 

Alby spit blood over his shoulder that had come from his split lip, his eyes had bled red immediately after Gally had made contact with his face. Alby was breathing heavily trying to contain the instinct to hold Gally down and put him in his place. Newt had a hand on the alpha’s shoulder prepared to separate the two again if need be.

 

“EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!” Newt bellowed. Minho had to fight his biology’s natural instinct to go slack against the alpha’s voice. He held strong to Gally’s arms as the other beta’s knees buckled. Alby let his eyes drop and he looked to the ground submitting to the more powerful alpha. 

 

Thomas had gotten up during the chaotic scene and was shaking against his alpha’s voice, but he didn’t drop. Instead, Thomas walked up to Gally and brought him into a hug. He purred into the beta’s ear.

 

Gally relaxed into the omega’s hold and whimpered. Minho backed away from the two trying to give Gally some privacy as Thomas lowered them both to the ground. No one had ever seen Gally act like this. They all knew he had taken the loss of his alpha hard, but they thought being with Aris had helped him move on. Seeing Alby alive again had reopened the wounds that had never really healed in Gally’s heart.

 

Newt turned his attention to the other alpha he was still gripping onto, “I think you have bloody done enough, go check on everyone else. Also, go get you and Gally some food he hasn’t eaten much I’m sure,” Newt turned away from the alpha not even waiting for a reply. Newt’s almond colored eyes landed on Minho who had put himself against the wall of the berg. “Min, go with him and get you, Tommy and me some food as well. If you see Brenda, or anyone else send them to me. Alby go get Lorene too, I need to have a chat with everyone,” Minho and Alby both went to do what they were told. Alby paused as they passed Thomas who was still rocking a sobbing Gally in his arms. Alby knelt down quickly and kissed Gally’s forehead. The beta leant into the fleeting touch but pulled away when it was received. Alby locked eyes with Thomas and nodded at him in thanks.

 

Alby got up and joined Minho in the archway that led into the main deck of the berg. Both the beta’s exited to find the others and grab some food. Newt made his way to the distressed duo slowly. He ran his hand over Gally’s short hair slowly.

 

“Gally, go get on the bed with Thomas. You need to get some sleep and Tommy is still not doing so well,” Thomas looked sharply at Newt. “Don’t give me that face Tommy, I know you are still shaky I can feel it in the bond. Both of you go to sleep. I will wake you both up when everyone comes back and your food is here,” The other wolves moved reluctantly towards the bed. Newt helped Gally get up on shaky legs. Once both of the younger males were in the bed Newt covered them with the sleeping bag sleeves. He kissed Thomas on the mouth and Gally on the forehead. Both the wolves were asleep within minutes.

 

Newt sat down in the chair beside the bed that Gally had previously occupied. He watched as the two wolves sought comfort with one another. It was amazing how easily pack bonds could help calm the members of a pack if they were near one another. Newt sat back and waited for everyone. It was time to find out what was going on, and if the people they had originally began to trust could still be trusted.


End file.
